The Human Genius Prequel (Special): Decision of the Doctor
by wizardwho1007
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a prequel to my human genius Doctor Who fan fiction this makes the point of the story a little more clear, Im sorry if I wasnt making sense I was going to post this after but my sixth chapter is on hold.</html>


The Human Genius Prequel (One Chapter Special): The Decision of the Doctor

_Gallifrey: A Very Long Time Ago_

The Doctor stood in a giant stone room with the bloodied and sore Master chained and left to die the halls bellowed in echo with even the slightest footstep.

"Who?", said the Doctor.

"The Great Wizard, the destroyer of worlds the unknown renegade", shouted the Master echoing in the dark stone room.

"Release me and I will help you defeat him", said the Master grunting in pain at the shackles on his wrists.

"I can't even if I wanted to", said the Doctor.

"I can help you", said the Master.

"Even if I do let you go you'll betray me you said he is your accomplice", said the Doctor.

"I have information, his name is Blake he is part human, dirty blonde hair as the humans say", said the Master grunting in pain.

"Why is a Time Lord on earth?", said the Doctor.

"Time energies from the TARDIS and the future", said the Master.

"Thankyou", said the Doctor.

The Doctor walked out of the stone room and got into the TARDIS he set the co-ordinates for earth in 2001.

_A Small Town Hospital: Earth 2001_

The Doctor dressed like a nurse asked for the location of the Wizards Mum, he also used his psychics paper as an ID after locating the maternity ward he sneakily took a swab from the mother but didn't harm her because of the future the Wizard had before becoming evil. The Doctor used the TARDIS to phone Dr. Necro from Leevai.

"Sorry Dr. Necro but this is urgent I have had the TARDIS send you some blueprints of a robot I need you to build and upgrade before the earth year 2014, I've also attached my savings account and signature to help to pay for any costs in construction of the robots", said the Doctor.

"I can do it but with a quick calculation I may only be able to make a Mark IV version by 2014", said Necro.

"That's fine just work on it, we have ages after collecting the Wizard I will take him to 2014 which with my TARDIS will only take a few minutes", said the Doctor exiting the call.

The Doctor pulled up a chair and thought to himself.

"What if the Master lied, a child at the age of 13 destroying planets just doesn't make sense. Even with the influence of the Master a child would go crazy after seeing all the space and time facts the Master will offer, I wish I could speak with the Master again but he is almost out of regenerations and I can't the TARDIS into the hall without getting permission from the council. So I have a decision, do I kill the human genius or defend him from being corrupted by the Master"

The Doctor stood up and set the controls well into the future almost as far as the TARDIS could go and pushed the lever and landed in the future on Skaro.

_Skaro_

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked out he saw nothing but destroyed ships, tanks and remains of Daleks.

"What happened", he muttered to himself.

He turned around and saw a man limping towards him, the man had his hand on his shoulder and a sonic screwdriver in the other.

"Excuse me what happened", the Doctor shouted to the man.

The man opened his mouth to speak but fell over in the sand dropping his screwdriver in the sand. The Doctor ran to the man and rolled him onto his back.

"Are you alright?", said the Doctor.

The man kept trying to speak but all that came out was very slurred speech and gasps of air. The Doctor moved the man's hand from his shoulder and saw the blood pouring out over the sand.

"The army of huma…", the man muttered.

"The army of what, what army?", the Doctor shouted.

The man could barely keep his eyes open and was surely soon to die.

"Stay with me", shouted the Doctor.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver as a magnet and pulled the bullet out of the man's shoulder. The Doctor studied the bullet and its origin until he realised, none of the species that fought this late into a Skaro war used bullets only laser and power cannons. The Doctor continued to wave his screwdriver over the bullet longing for what he thought wasn't true.

"This bullet is human", whispered the Doctor.

The man made one final attempt to speak to the Doctor.

"The army of humans", the man whispered before finally rolling over and dyeing right before the Doctors eyes.

The Doctor picked up the sonic screwdriver of the ground and used his on the other one.

"The same screwdriver at two points in time, THIS IS ME", the Doctor shouted running towards the TARDIS.

"The Doctor set the controls for 2014 and almost immediately landed in front of a school library. "Hello I'm the Doctor", he said stepping out and being confronted by four kids.

"Am I supposed to be in a sci-fi movie", asked the tallest girl.

"This might be a weird question but what year is this?", asked the Doctor.

"It's 2014", the boy answered.

"I think I did it", said the Doctor.

The Doctor held up a small rod like item and began scanning the kids.

"What are your names?, asked the Doctor.

"This is Tara, Olivia, Blake and my name is Isabelle", said Isabelle.

"Blake?", said the Doctor.

"Yes", he answered.

The Doctor pointed his rod towards the box and it disappeared.

"What happened?", asked Tara.

"I sent the TARDIS in orbit around the planet to confirm this the Blake I'm looking for", said the Doctor.

"TARDIS?", asked Olivia.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space, it's my Time and Space machine", said the Doctor.

The box landed in the position it initially had.

"It is you, Blake you need to come with me", said the Doctor.

"Where?", asked Blake.

"To the year 4579, where the Time Lords want to work with you to help perfect some technology", said the Doctor.

"Celebrated?", asked Blake.

"Yes of course a human helping time lords progress you will be famous", said the Doctor.

Blake ran into the small box and looked around saw the inside was bigger then the outside.

"It...It's bigger on the inside", Blake said.


End file.
